


Shoelaces and Ice Cream

by For_the_moment



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a comic on Deviant Art, He gives him ice cream, I mean, Ice Cream, Jack’s nice, M/M, Mark can’t tie his shoes, Quirky Youtubers, TalesOfShizuka, Untied Shoes, and… Oops, he cries, more friendship than romance, that’s how it was supposed to be, then ice cream got on someone’s neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_moment/pseuds/For_the_moment
Summary: The guys are at a convention and Mark's shoes come untied.
Doesn't sound like a thrilling plot, but here's the twist: Mark can't tie he shoes! Dun dun dun!
Yeah... then Jack helps him, there's ice cream involved. 
Just, just shut up and read the thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is suppose to be cute and fluffy. There is still innocence there if you squint!

The guys were at a convention, hanging out before they had to do meet and greets or panels. Jack had gotten himself two ice cream cones so he was just exceptionally giddy. Ken had a book with him that he’d wanted to finish a chapter to. And Felix… well Felix was looking to his right, staring off at something.

After reading a few paragraphs Ken took notice of this and looked up to Felix. Noticing the odd look playing across the swede’s features he asked “What are you staring at?”

Without looking away Felix pointed over to their red haired friend Mark, “Him.”

Mark was crouched down staring at his right shoe, holding the laces.

“He’s been trying for five minutes.” Felix said as all three turned to look at Mark and his struggles.

Felix explained dryly. “He doesn’t know how to tie shoelaces.”

Ken squinted over at the red haired man. He noticed a glisten on his cheeks and tear droplets on his glasses. “He’s crying.”

Jack smiled sympathetically over at the man, a sparkle in his eyes. He sighed fondly and got up. He walked over to where Mark was.

Mark saw shoes appear in his view, they were neatly tied. Why did that make him cry harder? God were they going to make fun of him? He had been trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing but fuck him, he just couldn’t. He’d never learned how. More tears fell onto his glasses.

The person in from of him knelt down and suddenly a slightly melted ice cream cone was in front of him. He looked up to see the sunny smiling face of his friend Jack, offering him said cone.

He blushed in embarrassment as he sat back on the floor and hesitantly took the cone, wiping a few tears away quickly. Jack continued to smile at him as Mark began to lick at the drips of his cone.

Jack looked down at his shoe. He took a bite of his ice cream, licking it a bit so it wouldn’t drip, and proceeded to tie Mark’s shoe with one hand.

Mark watched in amazement, letting a little droplet leak onto his knuckle.

Jack looked up at him and smiled fondly, taking another lick of his ice cream.

Mark’s face went red and a few more tears squeezed past his guard before he launched himself at Jack in a grateful hug.

Jack laughed at Mark’s antics, his breath hitching when Mark accidentally got some ice cream on his neck.

Mark pulled away and looked apologetically at Jack. Jack waved him off and reached up to wipe it off with his fingers but Mark stopped him.

Mark looked him in the eye for a moment before leaning forward and running his tongue up the length of Jack’s neck, getting the ice cream in one go, but refusing to move away and kept licking.

Jack was frozen in place at Mark’s sudden display of intimacy. He looked over Mark and to where Ken and Felix were. They were smirking and taking pictures and videos like the septiplier trash they were.

Jack had to admit to himself he had no idea that helping Mark tie his shoes would lead to this kind of affection. Jesus. They were in public and god knows all the fans that were seeing them right now where going nuts breaking the internet. Shit.

Finally, Mark pulled away, a flustered look on his face, as if he’d just realized what he’d been doing. He opened his mouth to speak but Jack gave him a grin and suddenly Jack’s ice cream was pressed against his lips.

Before he could even think to lick it Jack pulled it away. Mark’s eyes widened when he felt Jack’s lips replace the ice cream. He squeaked quietly as Jack licked all around his lips.

Jack licked up the ice cream on Mark’s parted lips, darting his tongue shallowly inside his mouth for one final go around before pulling away with a smug smile.

Mark’s face was beet red and he looked like he had no idea how to take it, so Jack just chuckled and stood up offering a hand to Mark.

Mark took it and stood up too. Jack continued to lick at his ice cream and not knowing if he should say something, Mark pressed his tingling lips to his ice cream as well and began to suck it into his mouth.

Jack kept their sticky hands entwined as he smiled at Mark's antic of hiding behind his ice cream. He and Mark began to walk over to Felix and Ken who were both smirking and giving them suggestive looks.

Mark continue to hide behind his ice cream, blushing all the worst for it, but he had a smile behind it.

“Okay guys I think we have to get ready for that panel.” Jack said before either Felix or Ken could say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't make sense shut up. Go look at the original comic, it's well drawn!


End file.
